Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{6}{12}+12\dfrac{3}{10} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{6}{12}} + {12} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} + {12} + {\dfrac{6}{12}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=24 + {\dfrac{6}{12}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 24 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 24+\dfrac{5}{10}+\dfrac{3}{10}$ Add the fractions: $= 24+\dfrac{8}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 24\dfrac{8}{10}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 24\dfrac{4}{5}$